Never Again
by imagineends
Summary: What happens when Toby starts gambling again. Quintis fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Happy had been working on a her bike, music blaring, and hadn't heard him come in. She hadn't heard Paige gasp as he walked through the door. She hadn't heard Cabe and Walter run to catch him as he fell. She had been working. She hadn't heard. She did not know.

Toby had gone out a few hours earlier to clear his head. He had announced it to her, "Happy, I'm going on a walk. I'll be back."

She hadn't know why nor did she really care. She just kind of assumed he was trying to elect a response or read her mood. And since she hadn't been in the mood to bicker she elected not to respond at all.

When Toby had left the garage he was thinking about Happy. He was always thinking about Happy. Unfortunately this tended to be self destructive.

"Happy," he thought to himself. "What does Happy even really mean, in the context of my life, in my work, at scorpion, with her ..."

He again pondered the fact that It was odd that a woman named Happy could send him sipiralling into depression. It's not that she was mean. No she was never mean. It was more of her strength and her silence. He could read people. He could read her, but it was much harder with her. She would not give him an inch. She would not trust him or share her feelings. She saw him as "Doc" and refused to be annalized. He could understand why she couldn't understand. He didn't want her to be his patient or even his friend. He wanted so much more.

These were just some of the thoughts in his head when he happened to walk into the bar and find himself at a poker table.

He didn't mean to do it. He knew she hated his gambling and would hate that he had done it again, but he couldn't help it. The booze calmed his mind and reading others made him feel less insecure about not really knowing the one person that he truly wanted to.

Of course, this didn't end well for him. The problem is when he got drunk, he got sloppy. He would be cocky, overconfident, and a strait up jerk; which is what happened this night.

After he took a beating from some of the chumps he conned he was barely able to find his way back to the Scorpion headquarters. As he stumbled through the doors he heard Paige gasp. He looked around and noticed Happy was no where to be seen.

This was the last thought that crossed his mind before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until Sylvester had run into the work shop, gasping for air that she knew anything was wrong. Slyvester was a ball of nerves, sweating and pacing and mumbling to himself.

"Just spit it out Slyvester," she barked at him.

The only word Sly was able to say was a stuttering, "T-T-Toby."

Happy looked up from her bike and at slyvester. She could see it all in his face something was wrong, something had happened, something bad. And it had happened to Toby. She dropped her wrench and ran into the main room.

She was only three steps in when she stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry this one is so short. Promise the next one is a lot longer. Thank for all the reviews, faves, follows, ect. **


	3. Chapter 3

Toby was laying on the couch, badly beaten. He was worse then she had seem him in a long time. It was months since something like this had happened, and it broke her heart to see that it had occurred again.

Walter and Paige, who were seated next to Toby speaking in whispers, stood up when she came in.

Paige ran over to her and grabbed her hands in what she could only assume was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

"Happy, he's asleep but he's okay. He'll be fine," she said trying to calm the clearly devastated Happy.

"Actually," interjected Walter, "he has multiple lacerations, not to mention a few broken fingers and ribs. He is lucky that he didn't have a punctured lung or any internal bleeding."

Paige gave Walter a pointed look as she walked Happy over toward the barely conscious Toby.

"We'll ..um ... just give you two a minute," said Paige sheepishly as she dragged Walter out of the room with her. As she walked out the door she said,"I can come back in a minute if you want, to um ... clean him up a bit."

"Don't bother," scoffed Happy. "After all I've done this before. I mean who do you think took care of these idiots before you got here."

"Oh, I'm s-sorry," stuttered Paige.

"Don't worry about it," said Happy realizing that she had been unnecessarily harsh to Paige, "that was never my area of expertise anyway."

"Maybe not," Paige said as she followed Walter out the doorway, "but Toby always has been." Which elicited a blush from Happy as she looked down at the incoherent psychologist.

Sighing, Happy got to work finding wipes, needle, thread, bandages, and hydrogen peroxide to fix Toby up.

People weren't really her area of expertise, "They were Toby's," she thought bitterly as she gathered supplies. She could fix machines all she wanted. She could even stitch Toby back up, but she couldn't fix whatever was really wrong with him. She couldn't fix his drinking or his gambling and she didn't know how to make him stop. All she could think was "I don't want this sad shell of who he really is. I want Toby, the real Toby. The one who is annoying, crass, psychoanalysing jerk, but makes me smile, against my own will, anyway."

A groggy "hi" was mumbled from behind her and Happy turned around dropping the armful of first aid supplies that she had scrounged up.

"I thought you were unconscious," she said gazing indifferently at a smiling Toby.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" He inquired with a laugh that subsequently turned into a coughing fit.

Happy's scowl at his previous comment lessened just a little when she saw the pain he was in. She then walked over and silently handed him a glass of water, crossing her arms as she waited for the coughing to subside.

When it didn't she put her hand on his chest and said, "You need to calm down and steady your breathing. You probably have some broken ribs and if you keep coughing you're going to hurt yourself."

She could feel his heart beating hard in his chest but didn't care. She left it there until his breathing evened out and became a steady wheeze.

"Take of your shirt," commanded Happy as she pulled her hand back.

"What?" said Toby slightly confounded.

"Oh shut up," huffed Happy, "this is the most effective way to treat your injuries. Do you have a problem with that or are you going to continue to act like a child?"

"No, I'm good," said Toby sheepishly as he removed his shirt. "It's just, I sorta thought the first time you asked me to take off my shirt would be during a drastically different type of situation,"he said with a confident smirk, only to have Happy turn around and walk away without a word.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he shouted after her.

"HAPPY, PLEASE COME BACK!" he screamed.

But it did not matter how loud he yelled, Happy was seething with anger.

"Not a single thing Toby could have said would have made any difference in that moment," she thought to herself over the pounding in her ears. "That idiot has done it for the last time. She couldn't trust him, she couldn't depend on him, and she couldn't handle it anymore. Never again could she watch him get drunk, go out gambling, and get beat up. Never again could she stitch up his wounds and pretend that every thing was alright. Whatever they were, what ever they had, it didn't matter, she couldn't do it. Never again."

Happy stopped walking and slowly turned around. She made eye contact with Toby and was ready to tell him all of the hate full things that were floating around in her mind, but the words wouldn't come, she couldn't think. When she had looked at him she realized that there went words big enough to fill what needed to be said. She couldn't even begin to describe how much she hated him right now. "No, not hate, disappointment," she realized. How could she describe how he had hurt her? How she really felt? Then, as if she wasn't even in control of her own body she blurted out:

"I love you."

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the review, faves, follows, and ect. More chapters in about a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy ran out of the room almost in tears. What the hell had she been thinking? She wasn't ready to be in a relationship and clearly he had problems of his own to deal with. Neither of them were ready and she wasn't even sure if she wanted this.

"Well obviously I was ready for this on a certain level." she thought to herself. "After all I did kiss him."

"Why did I do that?" she thought as a million other questions swirled around her head. She had left to quickly to listen to his response. Actually, she didn't' even know if he had said anything at all.

"Oh crap, what is he going to say?" She thought he felt the same way, but she knew that either way this was definitely going to go to his head.

Happy was beyond frustrated when she accidentally ran into Sylvester.

"Watch it!" she yelled at him for no apparent reason as she barreling forward.

Sylvester was stunned beyond belief. Immediately he began running scenarios of what could have caused Happy to react in such a volatile way. There were quite a few explanations, Happy was after all prone to sudden outburst of anger, and trying to figure out which was the most likely started to cause him some sever stress. Also, his numerous neurosises that made it hard for him to deal with conflict and the fact that Happy had just yelled at him, didn't help the situation either.

Happy didn't see, or care about any of this though. She was too upset about what had just happened with Toby to care about any of this.,

Although, Megan had witnessed this all and went over to comfort Sylvester, knowing that it was clearly a better choice than confronting Happy in her state of mind. She didn't know what had caused Happy to fly off the handle, but she had seen Walter in similar states of mind before and knew that it was just better to let him walk it off. She had found that geniuses tended to live in their own minds a lot and that it was actually more efficient to let them figure out what the best solution was on their own. At least, when it wasn't something emotionally based.

Happy continued on her angry march up the stairs and to the second story. Walter and Paige were chatting in the common area and she blew right passed them in an effort to get to her room.

"Happy, is everything okay?" Paige questioned as Happy stormed past. She didn't manage elicit a response from Happy with her simple question, only mild agitation and a glare.

Before Paige could question her, Happy closed her door with a bang, leaving the rest of the team to wonder what in the world had just happened.

* * *

**Sorry this has taken so long. I just wasn't in the mood to write, but I have once again have found inspiration and actually have an idea for where I want this story to go. Thanks for all the favs, follows, and review. I promise to post again soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

"You should go talk to her," said Paige

"Why?" pondered Walter.

"You are clearly more gifted as it relates to EQ. The likely hood that I would help this situation is minimal. Furthermore, it would be more effective for you to talk to her. That is what I hired you for after all."

"Clearly." retorted Paige.

Although, at times she did actually wonder if that was why Walter had hired her. Was she really necessary to the team? Or to him? She was never quite sure with Walter. She knew he cared for her son but she never knew where she stood with him. Is it possible he only dealt with her so that he could interact with Ralph? After all, Walter had even talked about how much of himself he saw in Ralph before. But he never had to offer her this job. Also he really did lack any sort of tack at all. She liked to think that if it wasn't for her Walter would be hit in the face a lot more often then before she came around.

"I guess I will go check on her." she said, a little defeated.

"I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you," said Megan who was standing at the top of the stairs with Sylvester."She nearly ran over Sly on her way up here. It's probably best to give her some time to cool off. Especially since we have no clue what set her off."

"I'll give you one guess," scoffed Paige.

But Sly and Walter both just seemed confused by her statement.

"Seriously?" she questioned, "Guys! It was Toby!"

"What would make you think that?" questioned Walter, which elicited an eye roll from Megan and a slight smile from Paige.

"Because," Paige said softly, "they are a thing."

"Wait, what kind of a thing? You should really clarify." said Sylvester blushing.

"They've clearly got the hots for each other," laughed Megan, "I've only seen them together a few times, but it's as plain as day."

"Really?" asked Walter, "because I've never noticed anything."

"Really." said Toby, causing everyone to turn around and face their friend.

"Hey Toby, you're awake," said Paige sheepishly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sly.

"Because you still look pretty tired and Happy doesn't seem to have done a very good job patching you up." stated Walter factually.

"Yeah, thats kind of my own fault though," said Toby.

"What did you do?" asked Megan.

"Ummm ... uh ...I .. uh .. she... we ... uh .. Nothing," said Toby knowing that if he told them the truth this slim chance Happy had finally given him would disappear.

"Actually," he said as she awkwardly made his way over to the door, " I should ..uh. go talk to her."

He nocked on the door softly. Glancing back, he noticed everyone was still staring at him, waiting expectantly in the other room for whatever drama was about to ensure. He shot Paige a pleading look.

"Lets gives them some space," offered paige to a grateful Toby.

As everyone filed out of the room and back down the stairs Toby again rapped his knuckles on Happy's door.

"It me," he said.

And after a second he heard the click of the door unlocking. She didn't open it but he still took it as an invitation to come in. He opened the door slowly, walked in, and closed it gently behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows :) **

**Emotional/gooey stuff to occur next chapter. **


End file.
